Knight Trap
is a platform-strategy game released in April 4th 2011. The game involves the player having to guide a certain number of knights past traps, to the top of the level. The game was revealed in an image on the NES Skin, which at the time was believed to be a completely separate game. The game received a sequel called Office Trap. Controls Arrow Keys - Move Up arrow key - Jump Down arrow key - Duck Left arrow key - Left Right arrow key - Right Plot A Princess tricks many Knights into coming into her Castle of Ultimate Doom, and promises to mary any Knight who survives all the traps and gets to her. The Knights get to her, the Princess breaks her promise in front of the Knights, and reveals to them that she wants to become a Knight. After this, the Knights leave her up in the Tower with all the traps activated. She then begins again to yell for help. Levels 1 The first level has 7 knights, of which at least 4 are required to pass the level. Each floors has a single Fireball Trap. 2 Need 4 knights at the top; 7 lives. Each floor has a Slime Trap and Crumbling Platforms. To avoid the most traps, only step on the first floor's trap, regular jump, and continue double jumping onto Crumbling Platforms so as not to set off more traps. 3 Traps Gameplay The game involves the player to traverse several platforms, sometimes setting off traps, in order to make it to the top of the castle. The number of Knights to complete the level varies from level to level. Info Knight Trap, the name previously unknown at the time, was previewed on March 18th 2011. Along with the post was an image of one of the levels. On March 23rd, a video preview of the game was launched. The preview shows the titlescreen of Knight Trap, the intro, and some levels were shown in the video (below). OP8feoGECVg thumb|Knights & Traps in the Nitrome 2.0 skin] Gallery File:Knight Trap Video Preview.jpg|The Titlescreen File:Preview.jpg| File:Midevil Game.jpg|The image of the game shown on the NES Skin which was a foreshadowing of Knight Trap Trivia * In the NES Skin, there is possibly the ending of Knight Trap. * The Slime Traps are a reference to Enzymes from the Test Subject Blue series. The Blue Slime is a reference to Blue while the Green Slime is a reference to Green. Coincidently, Knight Trap was the first game to hint Test Subject Green. * The Boy Knight from Blast RPG is the Main Character in this game. Jay D who also made the Boy Knight, also made the Knights in Knight Trap. * If the player leaves the Titlescreen of Knight Trap untouched, the Knights will start to come in different numbers. Eventually, all the Knights will jump into the castle, then there will be for a few seconds no Knights on the screen. *The title is almost certainly a reference to the rather horrible 90's FMV game [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Night_Trap Night Trap. *The character, and traps from Knight Trap appeared in the Nitrome 2.0 skin in a building. Category:Knight Trap Category:Games Category:Main Games